


Shall I die before I wake?

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Death, Demons, F/M, Family Feels, Love Confessions, Pain, Torcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You knew better than to fall for the oldest Winchester boy. Your father Bobby Singer had warned you about it. Sam Winchester had warned you about it. EVen Dean himself had tried to fight the feelings. There was a cures on the Winchester men. A Curse that for what ever reason kept them from having that special someone in their lives. But you didn't care. You and Dean had practically grown up together. It was your destiny to be with him. But was it also your destiny to loose him to a little thing called Death.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. I Don't

**Author's Note:**

> John never died in this one.

How could this be? You were supposed to be getting married today, not fighting for your life in some dank abandoned building. You dress was ruined. Blood seeping through the white lace fabric. The ropes around your wrist tightening with every attempt you made to get free, cutting into your skin. The chair you were tied to creaked a bit as you attempted to saw as you moved, you secretly prayed that it would brake, but you knew that it wouldn't. Why? Because that seemed to be your luck. The door opened and you turned your head from the bright light that made it's way in. 

"Now, shall we try this again?" The tall woman asked smiling. 

"Go to hell." you snarled. She ignored your comment as she approached. She held out a phone.  
You  
"I'll untie you, if you agree to make the call." 

"Drop Dead bitch." There was a slight hesitation then you felt the back of her hand against your jaw. You bit your tongue on impact, and blood seeped through your teeth.

"I can do this all night sugar." 

"Me too." you said sarcastically. 

"Look sweet heart, just call your daddy. And this will all be over." 

"Sorry I forgot his number. But I'm sure if you wait around long enough he'll be here." 

"Your insides are busted to hell sweet heart. I don't think you have time for him to find us on his own." 

"Oh he'll be here. And he won't be alone." 

"Ah yes the wedding. I heard the young Dean Winchester wasn't really all that upset you didn't show. As a matter of fact, the word on the street is he was relieved. As a matter of fact, right now he's celebrating your non nuptials as we speak, with a cute little red head." 

"By time they get done with you, you're going to be begging them to kill you" 

She grabbed a fist of your hair and yanked your swollen face up to look at her. 

"All you have to do is make one fucking phone call bitch, that's all. Now what's it going to be? A call, or your life?" 

"Fine, I'll call." You muttered. She let go and walked behind you. The unattachment of the ropes from your wrist almost sent you toppling off the chair. But you held your balance. She handed you your phone. you yanked it from her hand. 

"You're just signing your death warrant you know that." 

"Call." You hit the speed dial and waited for someone to answer. 

"Y/n?" The voice on the other end wasn't your father, but apparently the bitch was as dumb as she looked. 

"Dad. I'm in some trouble." There was a second of silence and you held your breath hoping he wouldn't blow what you were trying to do. 

"Ok what kind of trouble?" John Winchester asked. 

"Big Trouble. There's someone here, who wants the key all to themselves." Again you were met with a bit of silence. She took the phone away from you. 

"Key?" 

She took the phone from you. 

"Don't play dumb singer. You bring me that key, and I'll bring you your little girl." 

"It's a trap!" you yelled. She hit you hard enough to knock you off your feet, but you came back and managed to tackle her. She dropped the phone as the two of you fell. 

"Y/n? Y/n? What's going on kid?" 

You managed to knock her away and scrambled to get to the phone. 

"Do not let him bring that key!" you yelled into the phone. There was a sharp pain sheered through your shoulder and you screamed. 

"Y/n?!" John's voice was worried, but there was also anger. 

"You're daughter is a dumb ass bitch!" 

"You hurt her and I swear!" 

"To late for that pops. Isn't it sweet heart?" She was starring at you curled up "I'm sending you an adress. you have 2 hrs to get that key to me. If you are one second late, you'll be planning your daughters funeral instead of wedding. Do you understand me? 2 Hours Singer." And with that she kicked you in the gut, causing you to yell again. Then hung up. She loomed over you. 

"Stupid cunt!" she snarled. Then slammed the heel of her foot to the side of your head, you tried to hold on to consciousness, but couldn't.


	2. Missing

Dean fiddled with his tie. He hated wearing a suit, even after all these years. But he figured it was all worth it to have you as his own. There was a knock on the door. 

"Yeah." 

Sam opened the door and smiled at his little brother. 

"Y/n should be here soon." 

"I can't get this damn tie right. I've been wearing these damn things forever, but...." Sam crossed the room and straitened it for him. 

"Thanks. Any word from dad?" 

"He's running be hind, but on his way." 

"I just don't get it." 

"What?" 

"Why in the hell would y/n agree to marry me?" 

"Maybe because she loves you." 

"This is a good idea right?" Sam looked at his brother confused. 

"Why wouldn't it be?" 

"Just, what if this messes things up between us?" 

"Do you love her?" 

"You know I do. I think I've loved her since we were kids." 

"Exactly. So why not make it official?" 

Dean smiled as the door opened again. They looked up to see Bobby also in his suit, and hair slicked back. But the look on his face stop Dean's heart in mid beat. 

"Bobby?" Sam asked. 

"You're dad just called me." 

"Don't tell me he's not coming. Son of a bitch." 

"Bobby?" 

"John said he got a call from y/n." The old man's voice was shaky. 

"Bobby what's wrong?" Dean asked. 

"They got her, they got my daughter." 

Dean paced the floor, pissed off. That damn key. How in the hell did the son of a bitch's find out Bobby had the key? It was the key to Hells gate. They had been so careful to keep it hidden. They had almost forgotten the demon's that were looking for it. Bobby walked into the room followed by John. Both looking tired, pissed, and worried. 

"We have an hr to get them this key." Bobby said. 

""Y/n, said not to give it to them, and I have to say she's right Bobby." John replied. 

"Easy enough for you to say, she's not your daughter." Bobby Growled. 

"If that key falls into the wrong hands, the entire world is going to suffer." John argued. 

"What if it was one of your boys? Would you just say oh well? You know what, don't bother answering that. I'm taking that key, and I'm going to get my child back!" 

"I'm going with you." Dean said. 

"Dean...." John started. 

"Dad if it was mom, you'd go." 

John sighed. 

"You're right. YOu're both right. But if we do this. We all go." Sam nodded 

"Fine what in the hell are we standing around here for?" Bobby said gruffly as he headed outside. John looked at his boys. His eyes said it all. This very well could be the last mission they were all on together.


	3. It's complicated

You laid crumbled in the cold dark room. Your entire body ached, as you tried to steady your breathing. Dried blood crusted on your face. You heard the door open and your body stiffened. The footsteps were soft and careful as they made their way toward you. A bright light rested on you. 

"God Kid." John Winchesters voice said. You looked up at him like a whipped pup. 

"You came." 

"We all did." He said. 

"Dad?!" Sam's voice called out. 

"Over here. I found her!" There were more footsteps, quicker this time. 

"y/n?" Dean said as he dropped down next to you. 

"Guess I missed the wedding." You said trying to joke the situation off. 

"You're not getting off that easy." He said with a weak smile. 

"We gotta get out of here." John said. Dean nodded and handed his gun to Sam, before scooping you up bridal style. You wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your head on his broad shoulders as he followed his dad out of the dark room. 

"Where's dad?" you whispered in his ear. 

"Everythings going to be ok." Was all he said. You squinted from the bright sunlight as Dean busted through the door and headed to the Impala. Sam opened the back door and Dean slid you in. He hurried around to the other side and slid in next to you. John jumped behind the wheel and Sammy slid in shot gun. 

"Dean, Where's my dad?" You asked again. 

He pulled you close to him and kissed the top of your head. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I'm just glad we found you." You forced yourself up and starred at him, you could tell by his eyes something wasn't right. 

"Somebody better tell me where in the hell my father is!" you snarled. Suddenly it didn't matter that every piece of your body felt as if it had been hit by a truck. Something was wrong and the fact that these three Winchesters weren't talking let you know it wasn't good. 

"Babe let's talk after we get you checked out at the hospital, ok." Dean said Calmly. 

"I'm not going to any fucking hospital, until someone tells me what is going on?" They were silent for a minute. 

"John? You've never lied to me before. Where's my father?" John glanced at you from the mirror. 

"Bobby he insisted on giving them the key." 

"What! No! Shit!" 

"He didn't see anyother way." Dean said. 

"So where is he?" 

"Even after they had the key they wouldn't tell us where you were. Bobby he made a deal." 

"A Deal? What kind of deal?" When no one spoke anger rose 

"WHAT KIND OF DEAL?!" Dean swallowed hard. 

"For you kid. He traded his soul, for you." John said. 

"Wait... What? No... He wouldn't do that.." 

"Y/n it's been days since we saw you. They took the key, but they wouldn't give us you. He did what he did to get you back honey." 

You couldn't think. The world around you started to spin and you felt light headed. 

"No. Please God No." you muttered. 

"We are gonna get him back y/n. I promise you that." John said. You nodded as darkness over took you again.


End file.
